Run away with me
by Parlev
Summary: Agárrate a mí, nunca quiero dejarte marchar. Durante el fin de semana, podríamos convertir el mundo en oro. Victuuri Viktor x Yuuri.


**Escapa conmigo.**

 **Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Victuuri (Viktor x Yuuri)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Yuri on Ice.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance.  
 **Contenidos:** Festejo/ Viaje/ Sorpresa.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.  
 **Festejo:** Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri.

* * *

 _ **«Estaban enamorados. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraron entre sí…**_

 _ **Como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mundo entre ellos.»**_

Durante la celebración de su veinticuatro cumpleaños todos estuvieron muy animados, riéndose y divirtiéndose, había música, mucha comida y bebida, incluso había algunos juegos que hizo que todo fuera muy ameno. Había sido el cumpleaños más alborotado que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, aun no sabía si era porque era el primero que celebraba en casa luego de cinco años de ausencia en el extranjero o por la estancia de Viktor en su hogar. Aunque tampoco era algo que le rondara la mente todo el tiempo, solo una ligera curiosidad.

A pesar de que la idea de hacer una fiesta en grande había sido del mismo Viktor, este había permanecido apenas visible durante todo lo que había durado la celebración, desapareciendo a cada rato y reapareciendo en momentos cortos, solo para robar comida o alguna copa de licor, lo máximo que había pasado dentro de la habitación era para hablar con Minako un par de minutos y porque Yurio lo había retado durante una de las partidas de algún juego de mesa. Fuera de eso, Yuuri lo había perdido de vista la mayor parte del día.

Debía admitir que era un poco extraño.

—Hey, Yurio. —ya cuando la noche los inundo a todos, se acercó hasta la mesa central donde algunos de los invitados aun jugaban.

—¿Qué? —contesto Yuri.

—¿Sabes de casualidad que ha estado haciendo Viktor durante todo el día? —trato de sonar desinteresado y casual.

—No. Carajo, eso fue trampa…

Yuko, un poco más a la izquierda se rió y encogió de hombros para probar su inocencia dentro del juego.

El resto de jugadores empezaron a subir las apuestas y el juego volvió a tomar seriedad, Yurio ignoro por completo a Yuuri, haciendo que este simplemente suspirara y volviera a vagar por la habitación, buscando que hacer.

Cuando miro su reloj y se percató de que eran más allá de las tres de la mañana, Yuuri opto por irse a dormir, era tarde y al otro día tendría que volver a los entrenamientos para la siguiente competencia.

* * *

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre y luego una ráfaga fría recorriendo su espina dorsal, se quejó quedito y se enredó de nueva cuenta en las cobijas.

—Yuuri… —escucho su nombre, pero era completamente irrelevante. —Vamos, Yuuri, despierta.

Se volvió a quejar y a remover como si eso alejara la molestia que intentaba despertarlo.

—Yuuri. —grito la otra persona casi en tono enfadado.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala manera, medio dormido y con los ojos tratando de abrirse.

—Levántate, anda.

—No, tengo sueño, déjame dormir. —una vez más, con el sueño aplastándolo se enredó en las cobijas y trato de hacer a un lado a la persona que intentaba levantarlo tan temprano.

—Bien. —la voz se alejó y por un instante Yuuri volvió a sumergirse en el mar de los sueños.

Aunque el gusto no le duro lo que le hubiese gustado, las cobijas le fueron arrebatadas de manera brusca y el helado frio que se colaba por la ventana hizo que tuviera escalofríos.

—¿Qué pasa? Quiero dormir. —se quejó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Aun con los ojos pesados se incorporó y trato de mantenerse sentado, una sombra se movió por su habitación, abriendo y cerrando cajones con suavidad agresiva.

Yuuri cabeceaba sobre su pecho, balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y a veces parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, pero de vez en cuando era consiente de cómo era desvestido y vestido al mismo tiempo, del cambio de calcetines y cuando le fue puesto el gorrito tejido que tenía en algún lugar del armario.

—Vamos, Yuuri.

Torció los labios y un poco más despierto obedeció, Viktor le tomo de la mano para guiarlo fuera de la habitación sin que terminara estampándose contra alguna pared o tropezara con algo.

—¿Vamos a entrenar? Es muy temprano. —observo luego de ver que aún estaba muy obscuro.

—Vamos, Yuuri, no te detengas. —Viktor le dio un empujón para que continuara caminando, se quejó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Salieron de la casa con precaución, como si cuidaran que nadie más los estuviera siguiendo o los hubiera visto huir durante la madrugada, por un instante Yuuri temió que Viktor tramara algo extraño.

 _¿Acaso será algún tipo de ejercicio nuevo?_ Pensó mientras salía de su residencia.

Suspiro apesadumbrado, no era fan de levantarse tan temprano pero si era para entrenar no debía quejarse, debía pedir disculpas luego de recordar que había alzado la voz antes de tener conciencia propia al levantarse.

Un par de pasos más allá de la casa de sus padres, Viktor se detuvo frente a un viejo automóvil y le indico que se subiera, intento preguntar por ello, pero de inmediato fue acallado por el agresivo cerrar de la puerta.

 _¿Qué planea?_

Viktor se sentó ante el volante y condujo sin decir una palabra, aunque al llegar a la primera esquina se dio un golpe en la frente y susurro algo con bastante frustración, luego, removiendo en la guantera saco lo que parecía una bufanda roída y de mal aspecto.

—No era lo que tenía planeado pero… servirá. —estiro el trapo y luego miro a Yuuri, quien ya tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. —Acércate, necesito que tengas los ojos vendados.

—Pero… Viktor…—intento quejarse y negarse pero su entrenador no le escucho ni hizo ademán de ello, tomo su cabeza y un tanto a la fuerza le vendo los ojos asegurándose de que de verdad no viera nada. — ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A dónde vamos?

Una vez más, no tuvo respuesta. Solo sintió de nuevo el ronroneo del coche al ponerse en movimiento de nuevo y de vez en cuando el revote al pasar por algún tope o al girar en alguna esquina.

El calor de su chamarra y bufanda pronto lo volvieron a adormilar, agregándole que no veía absolutamente nada, intento tener la conciencia suficiente para tratar de adivinar a donde es que se dirigían pero el cansancio físico y mental de los últimos meses parecía estarle cobrando algún tipo de redito, por lo que sin más termino de nueva cuenta dormido sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

—Yuuri, despierta. —una vez más, aquella voz le llamo. —Sí que eres dormilón. —aunque la voz sonaba mucho más suave que antes.

Sintió un par de brazos sosteniéndolo y ayudándole a salir del auto. Tenía los ojos vendados. ¿Por qué? Ah, claro, Viktor los había vendado.

Sin tanto problema, se despabilo en seguida y trato de salir por sus propios medios, aunque una vez fuera se sintió desorientado y perdido. ¿Cuánto es que se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Viktor, ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto? —pregunto llevándose las manos a la improvisada venda.

—No. —rápidamente, como si fuera una calamidad, su entrenador se adelantó y le impidió mover el trapo. —No lo hagas, aun no, quédate así. Sé un buen chico.

Torció los labios pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado, esperando paciente algún tipo de orden o que Viktor le indicara cuando quitarse la venda de los ojos. Varios minutos después, los que le parecieron una completa eternidad, fue jalado por la muñeca y guiado para que caminara en línea recta. Tuvo la intención de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba o que era lo que iban a hacer a continuación, pero recordando su fracaso anterior al preguntar, simplemente se quedó con la duda pegada a la garganta, una vez que tuviera posesión absoluta de su vista podría inferirlo él mismo.

Sentía la arena suave hundir sus zapatos deportivos y el frio aire de la mañana, el débil sonido de las gaviotas trinar y también las delicadas olas del mar más allá a su izquierda, también percibía el olor a sal y algas, no era tan fuerte como en las tardes de verano, era más como una fragancia tenue, como para no olvidar que lugar era este. ¿Entrenarían en la playa?

Los dedos de Viktor se sentían cálidos estando enredados con los suyos propios, si ponía entera atención al agarre, era capaz incluso de sentir ligeros espasmos o mini latidos gracias al correr de la sangre. Se preguntó si no estaría sudando y se avergonzó por ello. Por un instante, una sensación extraña de algo parecido a la ternura lo invadió y se sintió a la deriva, sonrió internamente, complacido por ello.

Se acomodó el cubre bocas hasta que este llego a su nariz y se dejó arrastrar lo que sobrara de camino, no se formuló más preguntas ni quiso saber cuál era al plan que tan misteriosamente guardaba Viktor, simplemente se quedó concentrado en la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados y en lo bien que eso se sentía.

Tuvo la fantasía de quedarse así durante todo el resto de la eternidad.

—Llegamos. —susurro a su lado.

—¿Eh?

Viktor lo soltó y un instante después apretó sus hombros, le obligo a sentarse sobre la suave arena y al final lo sintió sentarse junto a él.

La venda que cubría sus ojos se aflojo y pronto desapareció, al estar acostumbrado a la obscuridad mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri. —susurro cerca de su oído. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

A través de sus parpados percibía un tenue tono rosado, con cuidado intento abrirlos y al final, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, se cubrió los labios con las manos y admiro todo lo que estaba observando.

El bello amanecer apenas estaba comenzando, el sol parecía tener flojera de asomarse, apenas siendo capaz de teñir el cielo de tonos azulados, lilas, anaranjados y rosados, para tratar de sustituir el morado y azul naval que aun despedía a la larga noche, había nubes que parecían borrones esponjosos de color blanco, aun eran diluidas por el leve morado que desaparecía poco a poco. Era como una enorme bóveda de colores tan distintos entre sí, marcando al mismo tiempo el inicio y el fin de un ciclo que todo el tiempo se repite.

Era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso desde la primera fila del escenario, dedicándose solamente a admirar el paisaje que su propia tierra le obsequiaba.

Había habido ocasiones que entre la depresión, el sentimiento de culpa y de baja autoestima le obligaban a salir desde temprano a correr para olvidar su fracaso, esos amaneceres siempre lo habían acompañado, pero él, bajo el peso de todos esos negativos pensamientos, simplemente ignoraba, centrándose en todo lo malo que había pasado y sufrido.

Que idiota.

Aun así, aunque los hubiera visto, jamás los hubiera admirado tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Viktor. —susurro. —Es hermoso.

—Vengo todas las mañanas a correr a esta playa, pensé que sería un buen detalle venir a ver el amanecer contigo.

Viktor se pegó más al cuerpo de Yuuri y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, tomándolo por los hombros y dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su cuello. Ninguno de los dos aparto la vista del cielo convirtiéndose poco a poco en rosa.

—Gracias.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, se quedaron abrazados mientras el techo sobre sus cabezas cambiaba de colores y daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, las gaviotas pronto se arremolinaron y empezaron a juntarse entre sí, cantando nuevas canciones, surcando el cielo, como si empezaran una nueva aventura.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo ayer en la fiesta. —Viktor fue el primero en romper el cómodo silencio.

—No te preocupes. —Yuuri se removió y acomodo de nuevo dentro el abrazo.

—Claro que me preocupo, fue tu cumpleaños y no estuve contigo.

Yuuri se rio quedito.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no estuviste? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Bueno tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Y vaya que me la diste.

—En realidad, esto es solo parte de tu regalo.

Yuuri se separó y lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto es solo parte de tu regalo, no creerás que en serio solo te daría una visita al amanecer, ¿Verdad?

—Pues…

—Vamos, Yuuri…

—No es necesario que me…

—No, no, sabía que dirías eso por eso no te pregunte nada. —Viktor se rio divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—En verdad no es necesario. —Yuuri se sintió avergonzado, estaba más que agradecido por esa visita sorpresa, no necesitaba otra cosa, mientras Viktor estuviera con él, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir?

Pensó en que jamás se imaginó en esas circunstancias, que ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías pudo haber imaginado algo así, era como estar viviendo dentro de un sueño, tan mágico y al mismo tiempo tan real.

Se alegraba de seguir vivo.

Se alegraba de estar allí.

Y esperaba que ese sueño jamás terminara, que durara todo el tiempo que les fuera permitido, incluso más allá. Deseaba quedarse así, durar de esa manera era el mejor regalo de todos.

—Bien, ya es hora. —Viktor miró el reloj de su muñeca y sonrió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora? ¿De qué?

Yuuri lo miro con extrañeza, esperando que sacara algún tipo de paquete de debajo del abrigo, pero no vio nada, sin en cambio, Viktor lo encaro, suspiro y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando y jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Qué haces? —susurro. De nuevo sintió ese sentimiento de ternura de antes al tener los dedos entrelazados entre sí, la calidez de su piel y el leve latido de la sangre…

—Antes… quiero hacerte una pregunta. —Viktor no separo la vista de sus dedos, viéndolos con cariño.

—Claro.

—Si te pidiera que huyeras conmigo… ¿Lo harías?

El latido de su corazón resonó hasta sus oídos y la sangre lanzada con furia fue salpicada por cada torrente y por cada lugar recóndito dentro de su cuerpo, como si tuviera un festival de fuegos artificiales.

—Pero que cosas dices…—agacho la cara para que la visible vergüenza no le delatara. ¿Qué debería responder ante eso?

—¿Lo harías? —insistió Viktor haciendo que el agarre fuera más firme.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. —susurro tan bajito que pensó que no sería escuchado. —Ni siquiera tiene sentido la pregunta.

Casi estaba seguro de que Viktor sonreía.

—¿Sin importar el lugar y el tiempo? —volvió a preguntar, llevándose el entrelace a los labios.

—Lo haría sin dudar. —Yuuri alzo el rostro en un momento de valentía y fue él quien apretó el agarre de sus dedos y pego su frente a la de su entrenador. —Ni siquiera tendrías que preguntarlo, solo dime en que momento.

Viktor ensancho la sonrisa y con su mano libre acuno el rostro de Yuuri, le sostuvo la mirada, viéndose reflejado en sus ojos castaños, decididos y firmes en lo que acababa de decir.

—En ese caso, huye conmigo. Perdámonos del mundo, huyamos de todos, escondámonos en las maravillas del universo sin que nadie lo sepa. Solo nosotros.

 _Esta es la parte en la que tú tienes que decir todo lo que estás sintiendo._

Yuuri sonrió.

 _Haciendo una maleta, marchándonos esta misma noche mientras todos duermen.  
Vamos a escaparnos, yo me fugaría contigo._

Viktor le imito y como si quisiera sellar la promesa, beso sus labios, acariciando sus frías mejillas que poco a poco se empezaban a entibiar. En ese momento, sentía como si el mundo fuese a acabarse y al él no le importara en lo más mínimo. No tenía nada de que arrepentirse ni nada nuevo que quisiera hacer.

 _Porque tú me haces sentir como que podría volverte loco toda la noche y que encontraría tus labios bajo las farolas. Quiero estar ahí contigo_

Era la sensación de estar descubriendo algo nuevo, Viktor siempre le estaba llenando de sorpresas, incluso ahora lo continuaba haciendo. Yuuri, por primera vez, se dejó arrastrar sin pedir explicaciones ni replicar.

 _Agárrate a mí, nunca quiero dejarte marchar. Durante el fin de semana, podríamos convertir el mundo en oro._

Cuando se separaron ambos rieron como si ese fuera el primer beso de dos inocentes niños, descubiertos en el acto de una travesura. Se miraron por un largo rato, sonriendo y sin decir nada, las palabras estaban de más, no las necesitaban en ese momento. Su presencia mutua era más que suficiente para que el mundo colapsara si así lo deseaba.

* * *

Sin soltarse de las manos, continuaron caminando por la orilla de la playa, escuchando el sonido de las tenues olas y a las personas que iban llegando, tanto para pasar el día como para ejercitarse.

El frio aire de la temporada le había teñido las mejillas de rojo y a Yuuri le había provocado un ligero moqueo que de vez en cuando era producto de bromas y risas absurdas.

Una vez más lanzo un largo suspiro de complacencia.

—No suspires. —le pido Viktor.

—¿Por qué?

—Haces que me ponga melodramático. —bromeo.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco pero al mismo tiempo sonrió.

—Estoy feliz. —repuso.

—Me alegro, me gusta que estés feliz.

—Es decir, estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Creo que a final de cuentas ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

Viktor lo miro sorprendido, casi de inmediato se sonrojo, luego sonrió y abrazo a Yuuri dejando caer todo su peso sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la arena.

—Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido. —sin importar que las ropas se llenaran de arena, se recargo sobre ella para mirarlo fijamente. — Una vez que termine la Gran Prix Final, vayámonos, escapemos, no importa a donde.

—Escapémonos. —concordó Yuuri.

 _Durante el fin de semana, podríamos convertir al mundo en oro…_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy conforme x'D**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (días después) Yuuri! *Lanza confeti y serpentina***

 **Como su cumpleaños se celebró mientras yo estaba teniendo una fiera y agresiva batalla para salvar el semestre no tuve tiempo para terminar el fic y lo vengo a publicar ahora, sorry u.u pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **En realidad tenía una idea un poco diferente, bueno, para empezar esta escena iba a ser para otro fic que tengo por allí y está en pausa indefinida (cofcofcofTintadeacuarelascofcofcof) pero como adoro esta canción no pensé que fuera justo el dejarla allí y que mejor que el Victuuri para hacer realidad cualquier fantasía.**

 **También quería hacer algo como en el video de la canción, viajes, fotos, escenas románticas, etc, pero entre la concordancia y el festejo pues no se me dio.**

 **Espero les haya gustado de todos modos.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
